1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel including graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is a device for inputting two-dimensional (2D) coordinate data by pressing a surface of a display panel with a hand or a pointing device, wherein the display panel is arranged in an electronic device including a mobile phone, a portable game player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like.
In particular, the touch panel can be disposed over a screen of a display apparatus including a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), a cathode-ray tube (CRT), or the like.
A resistive touch panel, a type of touch panel device, has a structure in which a transparent upper substrate having a transparent conductive film formed thereon and a transparent lower substrate having a transparent conductive film formed thereon are separate from each other, wherein the transparent conductive films face each other. When a user presses the upper substrate with force, the transparent upper substrate bends down so that the transparent conductive films contact each other, and according to changes in a resistance and a voltage due to the press, coordinates of a pressed location is detected.
For a touch panel according to the related art, an indium tin oxide (ITO)-based material or a thiophene-based polymer material is used as a conductive film to form the touch panel, and in this regard, conductive films formed of various materials are being developed to improve characteristics of a touch panel.